


Ten dates or less

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Ali has to win her back, Angst, Ashlyn doesn't remember their love, F/F, krashlyn - Freeform, memory loss au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a horrible car accident causes you to lose your memory of the past ten years. What if you don’t remember your fiancee or the life you shared together? For Ashlyn Harris this is her reality, she won’t up in a hospital when some gorgeous brunette claiming to be her fiancee, the problem is Ashlyn doesn’t recognize her. So she comes up with a deal, Ali has ten dates to make Ashlyn fall back in love with her and remember or they go their separate ways.





	1. Chapter 1

The startling white lights were blinding. 

That was all that Ashlyn Harris could think about as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they were glued shut and reinforced with heavy weights but after much struggling, she finally managed to open her eyes. She blinked a couple times, trying to make the room come into focus. 

The first thing she noticed was that the room was an ugly shade of blue, and the room she was in looked small. She could smell the overpowering scent of sanitizer and bleach. The smell was causing her head to pound worse. 

Attempting to turn her head, which led to the discovery that she had a neck brace on, was painful. Her left arm was prompted up on a pillow and in a white cast. Her right hand was currently being weighted down by something, Ashlyn slowly tried to turn her head to the right side. 

It was then that Ashlyn noticed the reason her right hand was numb, was because some brunette was sleeping on top of it and had a death grip. Ashlyn didn't recognize the woman and slowly tried to pull her hand free without disturbing the sleeping woman. 

A jolt of fear was running through her, causing the heart monitor next to her bed to spike. Ashlyn could tell she was in the hospital but she didn't know why she was there. She tried to look down the length of the bed to make sure her legs were still attached, she could see their outline under the covers. 

"What the fuck is going on?" She croaked out, surprised at how raspy her own voice sounded. It was like she hadn't used it in weeks. Ashlyn couldn't even remember what the date was, her mind felt fuzzy like all the information was on the outside behind some barrier she couldn't get through. 

The brunette seemed to wake up at the sound of her voice. Tired brown eyes met hers and for a moment Ashlyn felt trapped in the girl's gaze. It was like watching something in slow motion, as the other woman seemed to realize that Ashlyn was, in fact, staring back at her. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ashlyn, you're awake!" 

Ashlyn flinched at the sound of the woman's voice, it seemed the girl was excited to see her, but Ashlyn had no clue who she was. She looked slightly familiar but Ashlyn couldn't place her. 

"Ashlyn I need to get a doctor. I can't believe you're awake." 

"I'm sorry... who are you?" Ashlyn asked, watching as the brunette stared at her. If Ashlyn had known her better she could have sworn she saw the girl's face fall and her heartbreak. The brunette now looked like somebody had deflated all the air out of her, broken and pitiful.

"It's me Ali...I'm your fiancee... are you joking with me?" Ali asked, looking for any sign of Ashlyn just joking around with her. "Because that's not really funny babe." Ali's voice was taking on an edge of hysteria and worry. 

Ashlyn stared back at her blankly. "Fiancee? I don't think so, I'm only twenty-three, I think I would remember a fiancee wouldn't I?" Ashlyn asked, trying to process what was happening. "You said your name was Ali?" 

Ali's mouth fell open and then snapped shut, a look of hurt entering her eyes. She couldn't tell if Ashlyn was joking, but as a few more seconds passed, tears started to pick the corner of her eyes. "Um... I'm going to get the nurse," She said her voice cracking as she walked out of the room before she began to cry. 

For the next ten minutes, Ali sat in the hallway arguing with the doctor, questioning him on why her partner didn't remember her. The doctor didn't have any concrete answers, aside from saying that they'd need to take another cat scan of Ashlyn's brain to test just how bad her head injury was. 

In the meantime Ashlyn's brother Chris walked in, Ali had texted him, telling him that Ashlyn was finally awake. He hadn't really left the hospital either since he had found out about Ashlyn's injury. 

Ashlyn was appreciative when she saw the familiar face. "Chris." She called, still scared out of her mind. She knew she had offended Ali, but honestly, Ashlyn didn't know what was going on. "What happened to me?" 

Chris sighed and sat down by her bed, taking his sister's hand. "You were in a really bad car accident. You were driving home from National Team duty, and you hit a patch of ice on the road. You flipped your car a couple time, broke your left arm, and hit your head. You're lucky to be alive and not more seriously injured." 

"How long have I been out?" Ashlyn asked, doing her best to sort through all the information her brother was giving her. 

"They've had you in a medically induced coma for two and a half weeks Ash, they needed to let the swelling on your brain go down." Chris was fighting back tears, he had thought that she wouldn't make it the first few days and had been terrified. 

Ashlyn frowned, her head pounding again. "That woman out there, she's says she's my fiancee." 

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, that's Ali Krieger. You guys have been together for like eight years, you don't remember her? At all?"

"Eight years? I think I would know if I was with somebody for eight years. Are you playing a joke on me? Is this all a joke?" Ashlyn was struggling to understand everything that was happening. 

"I wouldn't joke about that." Chris pulled out his phone, flipping through it until he got to some pictures he had of Ashlyn and Ali. "See this is you guys at my holiday party. This one is from Jensen's birthday party." 

"Who is Jensen?" Ashlyn asked, taking the phone with her good hand and staring at it. In the photo, she and Ali looked happy. "Why do I look so old?"

"Because you are old you dipshit, you're in your thirties. Jensen is my son and your nephew." Chris answered for her. 

Ashlyn weakly punched him in the arm. "What happened to all my hair?" 

Chris chuckled softly. "You cut it a couple years ago, Ali's brother helped you. After the car crash, they kind of had to shave some of it so they could do the surgery." 

Ashlyn slowly raised a hand to touch what was left of her hair. "I look like shit huh." 

"No you're still my sister, only I can say you look like shit but I don't mean it." Chris sighed and glanced out to the hallway where Ali was still arguing with the doctor. "She loves you." 

"I don't know her." Ashlyn insisted. She didn't know if or when she'd get her memories back but she couldn't act all couple-like with somebody she didn't know. 

Chris stared her down, making her squirm uncomfortably. "Listen to Ashlyn, I know right now you're scared. But I swear to you on my life that Ali is good for you, she loves you. She hasn't left your side, that woman took a house and made it a home. Don't push her away." Chris warned, knowing that the 'real' Ashlyn would never do that to Ali. 

Ashlyn slowly turned her head to look at Ali, she could see the girl was distressed and she hated to see her like that. "I won't push her away," Ashlyn said finally agreeing. 

The doctor finally stopped talking to Ali and walked in to talk to Ashlyn and check her vitals and responses. Chris slid past him and just wrapped Ali in a hug, letting his future sister in law break apart in his arms. 

"She doesn't remember me, Chris, what am I going to do?" Ali asked, she had almost lost Ashlyn in the crash and now she was scared she was going to lose the girl permanently. "The doctor isn't sure she's gonna remember me, or if she'll get her memories back at all. What am I gonna do, what are we gonna do?" 

Chris rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Here is what you're going to do. You are going to go home and shower, maybe get some sleep. Then you're going to come back and you are going to remind my sister about why she fell in love with you in the first place okay?"

"I don't want to leave her though, she's finally awake." Ali pointed out, she hadn't really left Ashlyn's side since she had gotten to the hospital. 

"The best way you can be there for her is to get some sleep and come back ready to fight. I'll talk to her some more while you're gone, I won't leave her side." Chris promised, gently pushing Ali towards the hospital exit. 

Ali didn't look all that convinced, but she was far too tired to fight. Besides she needed to go home and see Logan, maybe if she brought some pictures from around their house it would bring back Ashlyn's memories. 

\----   
A few hours later  
\----

Armed with a photo album full of pictures, Ali marched up to Ashlyn's hospital room. She was determined to make her partner remember her by any means necessary. She stopped when she heard the sound of Ashlyn laughing, she peaked in and saw Chris, his wife, and little Jensen sitting by Ashlyn's bed. 

Ashlyn was playing cars with the little blonde boy. "You said I got you this one last Christmas?" Ashlyn asked, she still didn't remember but she was trying for Jensen. He was staring at her like she was his hero and Ashlyn didn't want to let him down. 

"Yeah auntie Ash, you and Auntie Ali got me the jumbo hot wheels, it came with eight cars," Jensen said, his eyes wide with childlike excitement. 

Ashlyn was wishing that she could remember anything, but she was struggling. She noticed a shadow in the doorway and found herself once again locking eyes with Ali. Ali was staring at her with the most heart-breaking expression and it stirred something inside of Ashlyn. 

Even if she couldn't remember the nature of her relationship with Ali, she did know that she hated causing the girl pain. Seeing the pained expression was enough to hurt Ashlyn worse than her injuries from the car crash. 

"You can come in." Ashlyn finally said, watching as Ali hesitated before making her way in. 

Jensen bounced off the bed, launching himself at Ali. "Auntie Ali, did you see Auntie Ash is awake now. Did you give her true love's kiss, I heard that works." 

Ali blushed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I don't know bud, I don't know if that'll work in this case, but maybe I'll try it later." She assured him, trying to put him at ease. She turned her attention to Ashlyn. "How are you...feeling?"

"I still don't remember anything, my brain feels like mush. The last thing I remember is being in college." Ashlyn said she didn't even have a definite memory of that. 

Ali frowned, they hadn't really known each other well in college, but to know that Ashlyn didn't remember her at all stung. She pushed that down, remembering what Chris had told her earlier. 

"Ashlyn I know you don't remember me, but I brought some pictures to maybe help. I can just leave it with you if you want." Ali didn't want to force her company on Ashlyn. She didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than the keeper already was. 

"You can stay if you want, my brother was saying he had to get Jensen home for bed," Ashlyn said, waving goodbye to her nephew, brother, and sister-in-law. Once they were gone she tried to focus on Ali. "I am sorry I don't remember you, I am not trying to hurt you." Ashlyn felt like the guilt was eating her up, she didn't like letting Ali down. 

Ali sniffled and slowly reached for Ashlyn's hand, giving the keeper plenty of time to pull her hand away, but thankful that she didn't. "I wish you could remember Ash, the past eight years have been the best of my life. I want to marry you and spend my life with you." 

"Well, maybe we could try to fall in love all over again." Ashlyn offered, trying to appease her. She wasn't sure it would work, but the smile that it brought to Ali's face, made her feel like maybe she had said the right thing. 

"I could do that, try to win you back and make you fall in love with me, in ten dates or less. You used to tell me, that you knew you loved me after the second date and that you knew you wanted to marry me by the fifth one." Ali could recall how happy they had been on their first dates. Maybe she could get Ashlyn to fall in love with her all over again. 

Ashlyn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alright then Ali, ten dates or less, make me fall in love with you again." Ashlyn challenged softly. "But what happens if you don't make me fall in love?" 

Ali frowned, trying to swallow down the lump of fear in her throat. "Well, then I guess we go our separate ways. I won't force you to stay with me if you aren't in love." 

Ashlyn wasn't sure why, but her own heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing Ali. She wasn't sure if she was in love with her, but she knew that the girl was important to her. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2 - The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali takes Ashlyn on their first date

"Let me get this straight Ali. You have ten dates or less to make the woman you're in love with, remember you and love you back." Kyle Krieger stared at his sister like she had grown a whole different head. He knew that Ali was ballsy, hell maybe even a little crazy but this was on a different level. 

Ali shrugged her shoulders, she had hoped Kyle would be more upbeat about her mission. "She doesn't have to remember me, I just need her to fall in love with me again. I can't lose her Kyle, I don't want her to leave me. She's the love of my life, and it kills me that when she looks at me, she doesn't even recognize me." 

Ali was struggling, normally when Ashlyn looked at her, there was this layer of love there. When Ashlyn had looked at her in the hospital, it was like all that love had been stripped away and locked up tight. 

Kyle listened to her, he could tell that his sister was in a lot of emotional distress. He had flown out to Orlando when he heard about Ashlyn's accident, he had wanted to be by his sister's side. "Well if she can't remember the old memories, then maybe make new ones. You can't rush or hurry love, but I am sure she'll fall back in love with you. You both are endgame." Kyle said trying to pep talk Ali up a little bit. He drew her into a hug and rubbed her back. 

Melting into the familiar embrace, Ali sighed. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but they were endgame. She wanted to make sure that no matter what, at the end of the day, her and Ashlyn would be together. 

"So what's your plan for the first date?" Kyle had been wondering about that, he wanted to know what big tricks his younger sister had up her designer sleeves. 

Ali pulled out a journal from her purse, she had listed hundreds of different date ideas she had come up with and ones that she had seen online. "I am hoping that one of these will be the ticket, I am going to go with the flow." She explained handing over the journal.

Kyle looked over the date ideas and chuckled quietly to himself, his sister was ambitious that much was for certain. "I don't think a woman with head trauma and still in the hospital is quite ready to go swimming with Sharks or skydiving. You might want to start small." Kyle suggested kindly he didn't want to knock his sister down anymore. He knew that she was already feeling discouraged about the whole situation. 

"Well I know she likes fashion. Maybe I could take some craft supplies and we could cut out pictures from magazines and glue them on poster boards. Make like some weird pop culture art or something." Ali knew that her girlfriend liked doing random and sporadic things like that. 

Kyle nodded his approval. "That would be great." He gently nudged her. "Go get your girl." 

\----  
"I won the world cup." Ashlyn's eyes were wide with excitement. Her brother was letting her go through her Instagram. She could see pictures of her and Ali sprinkled throughout, some of her caps with the USA National Team, even when they adopted Logan. 

"Yeah you did, and you were on track to be at this year's World Cup before your accident," Chris explained to her that many of her teammates had sent their love for her and messages of encouragement.

Ashlyn still wasn't ready to respond to them yet. She knew some of them of course from her college days like Whitney Engen, Tobin Heath, Heather O'Reilly, and Meghan Klingenberg among the ones she knew. Ashlyn just wasn't ready to pick up where she left off with everybody. 

"It's hard you know, to pick up and play this role that's me and yet I don't remember becoming this person. I mean I know it's who I am, but I feel like this is just a character." Ashlyn said tapping the screen of the phone. She felt like everybody knew the play and she was just having to wing it, she felt like a pretender in her own body. "And like I have a bunch of new tattoos, that I don't even remember." 

Chris gave her a sympathetic smile, he wished he could take away the pain and confusion. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. "It's going to be okay Ash, I don't know how or when, but it's going to be okay." He promised, hugging her tightly before smile when he heard a knock at the door. 

Ashlyn had thankfully gotten the neck brace off, but her neck still felt stiff so she was slower in her movements. When her eyes finally landed on the door, she felt her heart skip a beat. Ali stood at the door with a bag full of supplies, and a wide smile. She had dressed up in a nice black and white t-shirt, along with some jeans. Ashlyn felt like Ali's smile could probably outshine the sun. 

"Wow," Ashlyn mumbled, feeling rather underdressed in just her hospital gown. Ashlyn felt like it made her look pasty as hell and compared to Ali, she knew she looked like shit. 

Still, Ali was smiling at her like Ashlyn was the best thing in her life. It was causing Ashlyn's heart to beat rapidly, which was noticeable because she was still hooked up to the monitor. 

"You always did say she made your heart beat fast, that's cute. Anyways it's nice to see you, Ali, enjoy your little date." Chris gave his future sister-in-law a hug, and then kissed Ashlyn's head, leaving them alone. 

"Hey," Ali said stepping further into the room. 

"Hi, Ali." Ashlyn felt shy for some reason but tried to push those feelings down. "So what's in the bag." 

Ali smiled and walked closer to show her. "Well first I brought you some of your grandma's famous mac and cheese, I figured you'd be sick of hospital food. It's your favorite cheat meal. Secondly, I thought about our date and decided maybe we could do something artsy. I got poster boards and though we could cut out pictures from magazines and make our own weird art." 

Ashlyn's stomach grumbled and she nodded. "I am always down for Mac and Cheese, and that sounds like a great idea actually." Ashlyn liked fashion and being creative. Besides, it would require much effort and it wasn't like she could do anything to physical with a broken left hand and a severe concussion. 

"I am glad, do you maybe want to eat before we do the craft?" Ali already knew the answer, of course, she could tell from the way that Ashlyn's eyes were tracking the food container. Ali opened it for her and handed it to her along with a fork. 

Ashlyn felt tears pricking her eyes as soon as the food tasted her lips. It brought back memories of being a kid and eating at her grandma's house when things go to be too much at home. "Thank you for bringing this for me. How's my gram doing?" 

"She's doing okay, she had surgery on her hip a couple weeks ago but I'm sure she'll be up to see you soon. Maybe when you get out of here, we'll let you go see her if you feel up to it." Ali wanted to take care of her partner the best that she could. 

"You and I live together?" Ashlyn assumed they would, but she wanted Ali to let her know. 

Ali gave a nod of affirmation. "Yes, we do. We shared an apartment in DC, but then when you came to Orlando you bought a house by yourself. Then a year later I got traded to Orlando and we moved back in together." Ali was proud of their house, being home without Ashlyn felt like a sentence of isolation. Ashlyn was the one who filled the house with laughter and music. 

"I must have been doing something right to get somebody as beautiful as you to stick with me for eight years." Ashlyn was still having trouble processing that. Some of her finer motor skills were difficult and her hands shook a little bit. 

"We had our disputes, we're both stubborn, we even broke up once. But we managed our distance, we kept the fire going. I am hopelessly in love with you Ashlyn. You were this persistent little keeper who followed me from city to city, country to country, and you stuck by me when I struggled. I struggled hard with my sexuality, but you never forced me to label myself. All you would do was hold my hand and tell me that all you needed was to know that I love you and that I didn't owe you anything else. Our love was all that mattered." Ali trailed off, realizing she was rambling and getting emotional. 

Ashlyn was staring at her, her gaze searching as if she was trying to latch on to some lost memory but couldn't. "It sounds like a love story for the ages." 

Ali laughed softly. "Babe you have no idea, I love you Ashlyn and I know right now you don't know how you feel about me, but I'm going to be right here okay? I'll just have to carry you and our love like you've carried me." Ali wanted so badly to kiss the girl but she didn't think it would be received well. 

Ashlyn was wishing more than anything that she could remember her former relationship with Ali, she hated that everything for the past ten years had been wiped from her memory. She wanted to know what it was like to wake up with the brunette in her arms, what it felt like to kiss her and be in love. At the moment it felt like Ali was a stranger and Ashlyn knew it was hurting the defender. 

"Go ahead and eat babe," Ali said, encouraging her. "I'll set up the crafts, maybe we can get you into the wheelchair so you can sit up for a little bit and make your poster at the little desk." 

"Sounds good." Ash was trying to collect herself. She struggled to get the mac and cheese onto her fork due to her hand shaking a little bit, but eventually managed. 

After Ashlyn was finished inhaling and devouring her macaroni and cheese, she had Ali help her into the wheelchair. “Where did you get all the magazines at?” She asked curiously. It looked like Ali had a wide array of different magazines from Sports Illustrated to Cosmo. 

Ali laughed and shrugged. “Well we had some in boxes, you ordered like ten copies of my ESPN body issue magazine.” Ali had also grabbed some from the store as well. 

Ashlyn giggled softly. “Oh my gosh.” She grabbed one of the magazines. She flipped through it until she found Ali and giggled softly. “Oh my god, you’re hot.”

Blushing Ali tried to snatch the magazine away from her fiancee. “Give it back babe.” 

Shaking her head Ashlyn held it out of Ali’s reach. “You look super stunning, are you sure we’re together because hot damn I’m lucky.” 

Ali was bright red, her heart squeezing her painfully in her chest, and yet a million butterflies felt like they had been released. “Yeah, I am sure we’re together. You told me I was the most gorgeous woman on set that day.” Ali pressed a light kiss to Ashlyn’s temple. Even if Ash couldn’t remember, it was nice to see flashes of her flirty personality. 

Ashlyn smirked a little bit and cut out the picture of Ali from the magazine. “That one is going on my poster board.” 

“Oh my god babe. You would want that on the poster board.” Ali groaned, but truthfully she was a little more flattered than embarrassed. 

They spent the next thirty minutes just cutting out random pictures and words, gluing them on the poster boards that Ali had gotten for them. Ali had even brought glittery gel pens and crayons for them to color if Ashlyn wanted. 

It was peaceful and it left Ali feeling nothing but grateful. There had been a scary few days where she wasn’t sure if her lover was going to pull through from the wreck. The fear that had gripped her heart during that time, had probably been the lowest she felt. 

Ali could still remember the call, she had been sitting at her house with Sydney and Dom. They were going to be throwing a dinner party once Ashlyn got home. Ali had called Ashlyn about twenty minutes before the accident, Ali had told her to drive safely and how much she missed her. An hour later she had gotten a call. 

Ashlyn’s jeep had hit the patch of ice and flipped a couple times. It took the rescue workers ten minutes to cut the keeper out of the car. She had been rushed into surgery before Ali even made it to the hospital. 

Ali had been worried sick, she didn’t even really sleep or eat the first couple of days. She was too scared to leave Ashlyn’s side. Ashlyn was her entire world and Ali didn’t want to have to go through the pain of losing her. Even though it sucked that Ashlyn couldn’t recall their relationship, Ali just felt lucky that the girl was alive and awake. 

“I like yours,” Ashlyn said softly looking at Ali’s poster board. 

Going with a more elegant approach, Ali had cut out words that described her relationship with Ashlyn like passionate, funny and romantic. She had included pictures of sunsets, gorgeous outfits, and beaches. 

Ashlyn, on the other hand, had cut out pictures of watches, Ali’s photo from the magazine and had doodled some sharks, cats and a rainbow on hers. Ali smiled as she noticed that Ash had even drawn a couple little purple hearts next to the picture of her. 

“I like yours too Ash.” Ali reached for the girl’s good hand and kissed the back of it. “The hand-drawn shark was a nice touch. I like how you drew the cat crawling over a rainbow. That's really cute.”

Ashlyn beamed at the praise, giving Ali’s hand a gentle squeeze. She knew her drawings looked like a two-year-old had done it, but it still meant a lot that Ali was trying to make her feel better. “This wasn’t bad for a first date. Visiting hours are almost over, but will you come back again? I’d like you to come back.” Ashlyn said. 

As strange as it was, even in the silence she felt comfortable with Ali. It was like all the chaos of her situation faded to background noise and was bearable with Ali close by. 

“There is no place I would rather be, than by your side. I’ll go home and come back to visit you. Our next date is going to require you to be discharged from the hospital, but I promise to come back and visit you every day until you’re discharged.” Ali promised, running her thumb over Ashlyn’s knuckles. “You don’t have to say it, just know that I love you, baby. I won’t stop loving you.” 

Ali reluctantly let go of her partner’s hand, missing the warmth almost immediately. She began to pack up the craft stuff when she heard Ashlyn clear her throat. 

“Would you mind leaving our poster boards. I’ll have my brother hang them up or set them by the window. I’d like to keep them with me… maybe they’ll help me remember.” Ashlyn wanted to keep a piece of Ali close. She wanted desperately to recall what they had lost, but she knew it was going to take some time. 

“Of course.” Ali set the posterboards by the window. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Ashlyn. I love you.”

“See you tomorrow Ali… I am glad you came by.” Ashlyn gave a weak wave, watching as Ali walked out of her hospital room. Once her nurse helped her back into the bed, Ashlyn closed her eyes exhausted. 

She dreamt of Ali though, and the girl’s megawatt smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so how is everybody enjoying the story so far? I hope you all are having as much fun as I am. What was your favorite line or part of the chapter? As usual leave me comments, kudos, thoughts. 
> 
> Give me a follow on Tumblr at blissriott (Until soccer season when I change it back to KrashlynPride) also check out my other stories if you like this one. I write both soccer and some WWE stories as well. 
> 
> I love you all, hope everybody's having a good holiday season. 
> 
> -Becks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Becks is back, call a friend. 
> 
> First off I know it's been a hot minute since I wrote Krashlyn and soccer, I will admit I am focusing more on my wrestling drabbles and stories right now, but Krashlyn is my otp. I'm always going to come back for the gals. Plus I heard there was a need for some more Krashlyn fanfiction so here I am. To save the off-season and give ya some content. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this one will be, I'm shooting for at least 10-12, but we'll see where my muse takes me. Also, I have briefly changed my Tumblr username from Krashlynpride to Blissriott, so if you all wanna follow me and talk to me about this au that'd be great. (I will probably change it back to Krashlynpride in time for soccer season so don't worry)
> 
> Y'all should read my other soccer stories and if you like wrestling, Y'all should read my f// stories for them too. 
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
